Weidezweigs Erinnerung
Halöli❤️ Das hier ist ein Special Adventure zu Weidezweig. Hier findet ihr Seine Tagebucheinträge von dem Zeitpunkt an, an dem er zum Krieger ernannt wurde. Ihr findet hier sehr viel über seine Große Liebe Silberstreif, die ihm mit ihrem Handeln und Eifersucht zu einem traurigen und erschütterten Kater macht. Jedoch tritt jetzt noch eine Kätzin in Weidezweigs Leben. Ob sie sein Herz weich machen kann und ihn aus seiner Trauerphase bringen kann? Achso und dieses Tagebuch wird von Silberhimmel und mir geschrieben❤️ Viel Spaß�� Eine neue Verantwortung (und langweiliges Gelaber von mir^^) Hallo, mein Name ist Weidezweig. Ja, DER '''Weidezweig, der heute mit seiner Schwester Baumherz zu Kriegern ernannt wurde. Als Lichtstern meine Schwester und mich nach vorne rief, schlug mein Herz wie verrückt. Warum sollte ich mir denn denken, dass Baumherz und ich zu Kriegern werden? Silberpfote ist ein Mond älter, als wir, also sollte er doch mit uns zum Krieger werden, oder? Naja, kommen wir erstmal zur Zeremonie zurück. Als Lichtstern anfing die traditionellen Worte zu sprechen, war ich so überrascht, dass ich fast umgekippt wäre (Jetzt wird mir erst klar, wie gut es war, dass ich das nicht bin^^). Meine Schwester neben mir war die Ruhe in Katze, als ihr Lichtstern den Namen Baumherz gab. Nur ich sprang die ganze Zeit von einer Pfote zur anderen und rollte komisch mit den Augen (Das ist so ein Tick von mir). Zum Glück hat das nur Lichtstern gesehen, die fast beim verkünden meines Namens laut geschnurrt hat. Ich bin so glücklich, dass sie das nicht gemacht hat^^. Ich liebe meinen neuen Namen. Er ist so wunderschön, dass ich schnurren könnte, wenn ich ihn höre. Aber natürlich bleibe ich ernst, ich will ja ein guter Krieger werden. Jetzt gerade halte ich Nachtwache neben Baumherz, die gerade eingeschlafen ist. Ich werde sie mal kurz wecken. *stupst Baumherz an, die verlegen aufspringt und ein paar Schritte hin und her läuft* Soo, diese Nachtwache ist echt langweilig, aber aushaltbar. Ich würde alles tun um der beste Krieger des Clans zu werden. Dann würde Silberstreif mich wenigstens mal beachten. Wenn ich nur an diese Kätzin denke... Ach egal, sie hat eh genug mit Feuerpfote und Nachtpelz zutun. Ich mag Feuerpfote und ich kenne ihn gut genug, dass er nicht merkt, dass Silberstreif in ihn verliebt ist. Er hält sie nur für eine Freundin mit der man lachen und spielen kann. Ach... Ich wäre jetzt so gerne an seine Stelle... Oh? Bin ich abgewichen nur weil ich von Silberstreif geträumt habe? Mir wird übel... Aber...Wenn ich verliebt bin, kann ich dann immer noch ein guter Krieger werden? Das ist Unsinn! Viele Krieger haben Gefährten und sind loyal. Aber sie sind auch zusammen. Silberstreif beachtet mich gar nicht. Was muss ich denn tun, damit sie mich sieht? '''Ich und...ähm... nochmal ich? Als Winterblüte mich am nächsten Morgen mit meinem neuen Namen ansprach, kam mir die Zeremonie vom Vortag so unwirklich vor, dass nur mein neuer Name mir versichern könnte, dass alles wirklich passiert ist. Obwohl ich die ganze Nacht dagesessen hatte, war ich voller Energie. Ich wollte in den Wald rennen und Dinge tun, die Krieger tun. Aber dann führte Winterblüte Baumherz und mich zum Kriegerbau und ich erstarrte. Seit ich zum ersten Mal aus der Kinderstube getappt bin, wollte ich wissen, wie es im Kriegerbau aussah. Nun würde ich dort schlafen. Es kam mir vor wie gestern, als Baumherz und ich mit großen Augen vor dem Krigerbau standen und Baumherz mich herausforderte, hinein zu gehen. Kurz bevor ich es wirklich tat, kam Rotbart heraus, tadelte mich und schickte uns zurück in die Kinderstube. Ich hatte es nicht noch einmal gewagt. Jetzt führte Winterblüte uns in das Halbdunkle. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich war merkwürdig enttäuscht, als ich mich in mein neues Nest legte. Der Bau war einfach ein ganz normaler Bau, er war wie der Schülernbau, nur größer und in einem Haselnussstrauch. An den ruhigen Atemzügen neben mir, erkannte ich, dass Baumherz schon eingeschlafen war und dämmerte selbst weg. Noch vor Sonnenhoch werde ich von den neuen Schülern geweckt. Ich weiß, dass sie aufgeregt sind - ich war es ja schließlich auch - aber können sie nicht ein bisschen Rücksicht nehmen? Gerade will ich leise aufstehen, um Baumherz nicht zu wecken und mich bei Federpfote und Haselpfote beschweren und sie bitten leiser zu sein, da bemerke ich, dass ich dann ja wie die ältesten klingen würde. SternenClan, ich bin Krieger und will mich wie ein Ältester beschweren? Also versuche ich die lauten Stimmen der Schüler zu ignorieren. Und es klappt natürlich nicht. Typisch! Warum passiert das immer mir? Baumherz schläft noch, aber sie schläft ja auch wie ein Stein. Grummelnd stehe ich auf und putzte mich. Glanzflügel steckt den Kopf in den Kriegerbau. ,,Weidezweig! Perfekt, du bist wach! Ich brauche noch ein Mitglied für meine Patroullie. Würdest du mitkommen?" Nein! Ich bin doch noch total müde! Ich kann kaum laufen! '',,Klar, warum nicht?", erwieder ich, weil ich so ein Mäusehirn bin. Ich folge Glanzflügel und sehe Silberstreif bei der Patroullie stehen! Glück muss man haben! Oder doch nicht. Feuerpfote steht neben ihr. Super, jetzt wird sie mich nicht einmal bemerken. Das ist so depimierend. Mit hängenden Ohren folge ich Glanzflügel. Feuerpfote grüßt mich und plaudert genau 34 Herzschläge lang mit mir, bis Silberstreif ihn wieder in Beschlag nimmt. Ich bin nicht wirklich dabei. Die ganze Patroullie über erledige ich alle Aufgaben wie in Trance. Endlich im Lager esse ich eine Maus, zumindest glaube ich das. Ich könnte auch Sand gegessen haben, sicher bin ich mir da nicht. Ich hatte gehofft, Silberstreif würde mich jetzt bemerken, wo ich Krieger bin, aber gegen Feuerpfote bin ich wohl aus dem Rennen. ''Es ist wirklich verrückt. Ich muss träumen, muss ich einfach! Wie sonst könnte ich mir selbst gegenüberstehen? Wir schweigen uns an. Eine Ewigkeit vergeht. ,,Das ist ganz schön traurig.", meint mein anderes Ich schließlich. ,,Was?", frage ich nach. ,,Du"; erwidert Ich 2.0, ,,Du bist gerade Krieger geworden, hast dein ganzes Leben noch vor dir und gibst beim Kampf um deine große Liebe nach einem Tag schon auf. Das ist traurig." ''Wow, ich bin ganz schön weise. '',,Ja, aber hast du nicht gesehen? Sie hat mich nicht einmal bemerkt!" ,,Du hast auch nichts Bemerkenswertes gemacht!", faucht mein Gegenüber. Auch irgendwie wahr. ,,Ja", gebe ich zu, ,,Aber was soll ich denn tun?" ''Jetzt führe ich Selbstgespräche. Der erste Schritt zum Wahnsinn. Großartig. '',,Was soll ich denn tun?", äfft Ich 2.0 mich nach. ,,Sei ein guter Krieger. Hilf ihr, wenn sie Hilfe braucht. Bring sie zum Lachen. Erobere ihr Herz! Mit der Einstellung wirst du gar nichts hinkriegen!" Ich richte mich auf. ,,Okay. Ich werde mir Mühe geben.", verspreche ich, ,,Aber eine Sache noch: Wer bist du?" ,,Na, denk mal scharf nach.", sagt Ich 2.0 spöttisch, ,,vielleicht kommst du ja noch drauf!" Zu viele Blamagen... Und da bin ich wieder. Heute gibt es mal wieder ein bisschen Schwärmerreien und ein paar annäherungsversuche. Mir ist das ehrlich gesagt etwas peinlich, aber ich habe mit Baumherz geredet und sie meinte: „Schreib.“ Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mir richtig zugehört hat. Das liegt vielleicht an Dunkelpfote, der sich gerade mit ihr die Zunge gab... Ach egal! Fangen wir an. Die Morgensonne kitzelte meine Nase, während ich leicht die Augen öffnete. Neben mir rührte sich gerade Baumherz. Ich streckte mich und schlüpfte dann aus dem Bau. Die Sonne war wohl gerade erst aufgegangen, denn gerade wollte die Morgenpatrouille aufbrechen. Als ich Silberstreif neben Rotauge, Nachtpelz und Dunkelpfote stehen sah, sprang ich schnell zu der Gruppe hinüber. Vielleicht war das meine Chance? ''"Ja klar. Die wird dich eh nicht beachten. Du musst Taten vollbringen, um sie zu überzeugen und nicht einfach nur in einer stinklangweiligen Patrouille mitlaufen", hörte ich die genervte Stimme von Ich 2.0. ''Ach sei doch leise. ''Ich schüttelte mich und lief dann zu Nachtpelz hinüber. "Kann ich mich euch anschließen?" Nachtpelz drehte sich erstaunt um. "Natürlich, Weidezweig." Weidezweig nickte dankbar, während mir Ich 2.0 zu flüsterte: "Lauf neben ihr und wenn sie in Gefahr ist. BUMM! Rettest du sie. DAS machen Helden. Aber wahrscheinlich traust du dich eh nicht." Die Stimme wurde leiser.''Meinst du wirklich? ''Als ich keine Antwort bekam, seufzte ich und reite mich neben Silberstreif ein. Und von da an schien alles nur noch schief zu gehen. Als erstes stolperte ich über einen offensichtlichen Ast, während ich versuchte, besonders elegant ein Eichhörnchen zu fangen. Natürlich bemerkte es mich und flitzte davon. ''Mist! Wie peinlich! ''Ängstlich lugte ich zu Silberstreif, die sich mit einer riesigen Wühlmaus vor den Pfoten mit Dunkelpfote unterhielt. "Wahrscheinlich redet sie mit ihm über Feuerpfote! Unterbrich das Gespräch. Aber diesmal ohne Patzer. Ist ja schon traurig, dass du bis jetzt noch nichts gefangen hast und mit leeren Pfoten zwischen sie treten musst." Ich 2.0 schnaubte verächtlich, während ich beschämt die Augen niederschlug. ''Ja ja... Ich versuchs ja, aber immer wenn SIE in der Nähe ist, bin ich so ungeschickt. ''"Diskutier nicht mit mir! Mach einfach was ich dir gesagt habe!" Diesmal war ich der, der schnaubte. Silberstreif und Dunkelpfote fuhren zu mir herum und starrten mich an. Verlegen senkte ich den Kopf, während mich Ich 2.0 ausschimpfte: "Ja, das hast du jetzt davon. Jetzt wird's nur noch peinlicher, glaub mir, also sag einfach nichts und verschwinde von hier." Das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen und wirbelte herum, um in die Büsche zuspringen und mich einfach vor den Blicken von Silberstreif zu schützen. Fehlanzeige. Keine paar Herzschläge später trat Silberstreif zu mir. Ihr Blick brannte sich in mein Fell. ''Oh Mist! Was mach ich denn jetzt? ''Zum ersten Mal seit Ich 2.0 mit mir sprach wünschte ich mir seinen Rat sehnlicher denn je. Doch Ich 2.0 machte keinen Mucks. Ich war auf mich alleingestellt. Da hörte ich Silberstreifs zarte Stimme hinter mir. „Weidezweig?“ Ich drehte mich zu ihr um. Die Kätzin sah mir fragend in die Augen und als ich nicht antwortete, fragte sie: „Bist du fertig? Wir würden gerne zurück zum Lager gehen.“ Ich nickte überrascht und als Silberstreif sich wieder umdrehte fiel ihm ein, dass mir noch keine Frischbeute gefangen hatte. Schnell rief ich der grauen Kätzin hinterher: „Ich bleibe noch etwas hier." Silberstreif sah mir erstaunt in die Augen, nickte dann aber und lief aus dem Gebüsch. Ich schaute mich um. Dann beschloss ich in die Nähe des Vogelbaums zu gehen, denn dort war im Blattfall viel los. Also setzte ich mich in Bewegung und trottete in Richtung des Baumes. "Weidezweig, Weidezweig, Weidezweig... So eine schwierige Katze gabs ja noch nie." Ich hörte Ich 2.0 enttäuscht aufstöhnen. ''Was hätte ich denn machen sollen? ''Ich 2.0 schnaubte. "Okay, ich glaube du brauchst etwas Nachhilfe. Irgendeine Idee, was du machen könntest?" Schweigend starrte ich auf den Boden. Sosehr ich auch nachdachte es fiel mir nichts ein. Beschämt ließ ich den Kopf hängen. ''Nein. Ich 2.0 seufzte. "Du hättest sie zum Beispiel fragen können, ob sie mit dir Jagen geht. Du hättest sie fragen können, ob ihr später euch Frischbeute teilt. Ernsthaft, Weidezweig. Es gab so viel was du machen könntest." Ich weiß, aber ich bin viel zu schüchtern. ''"Häh? Wo ist denn der alte Weidezweig geblieben? Früher hat dir sowas nie was ausgemacht." Ich schlug die Augen nieder. ''Das weiß ich doch auch aber... ''"Weidezweig! Geh Jagen und bring Silberstreif was mit! Es wird Zeit, dass du aufhörst dich selbst zu bemitleiden!" '''Da fliegt die Hoffnung *uiiiiiiiiiii*' Okay, die letzten Tage liefen nicht wirklich gut, ich gebe es ja zu. Ich 2.0 ist wahrscheinlich mit den Nerven am Ende. Aber zu meiner Verteidigung: Einen Erfolg habe ich zu verzeichnen. Ich habe mir mit Silberstreif und Hasensprung Frischbeute geteilt und sie hat mit mir gesprochen!!! *übertrieben hässliches Grinsen* Tja, es war zwar nur die übliche Konversation, aber trotzdem (Ich habe keine Ahnung, was Konversation heißt, aber Silberstreif hat es mal in einem ähnlichem Zusammenhang benutzt, also wird es schon stimmen...). Jedenfalls habe ich nun Hoffnung geschöpft, aber Ich 2.0 machte mit seiner pessimistischen Einstellung alles kaputt: Ruh dich nicht auf deinem Erfolg aus. Du bist jetzt an sie rangekommen, aber du musst eine Bindung zu ihr aufbauen ohne dabei aufdringlich zu wirken! Pah, Kleinigkeit! Na ja, es klappte nicht so leicht, wie ich mir das vorgestellt hatte. Doch heute Abend hätte ich ohne Ich 2.0 die Nerven, Hoffnung und Beherrschung verloren: Feuerpfote wurde zum Krieger ernannt! Er heißt jetzt Feuerflug. Auch Dunkelpfote und Silberpfote sind jetzt Krieger und heißen Dunkelbart und Silberfuß. Übrigens war Baumherz, die erste, die Dunkelbart gratuliert hat. Langsam glaube ich, dass die beiden verliebt sind, aber das ist bisher nur eine Theorie. Ich freue mich wirklich für Feuerflug, ehrlich, aber ich weiß, dass ich nun für Silberstreif gar nicht mal da sein werde. Sie wird in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt leben mit Feuerflug an ihrer Seite. Vielleicht bekommen die beiden ja irgendwann Junge..., wenn Feuerflug sie auch liebt. Ja, das ist meine große Hoffnung. Dass Feuerflug Silberstreif nur als Freundin sieht und sie nicht mehr mag als... naja... ich. Das hat mir mein guter Freund Ich 2.0 zugeflüstert. Der zweite Moment schon, wo ich ihn wirklich gebraucht habe. Er sagte: „Es besteht immer noch Hoffnung, Weidezweig. Wir wissen ja nicht wie Feuerflug fühlt.“ Ganz genau, habe ich mir dann gedacht und ja, ich war so fair und bin rüber gegangen, um Feuerflug, Silberfuß und Dunkelbart zu gratulieren. Zugegeben, Feuerflug bekam nur ein kurzes ,Herzlichen Glückwunsch`, aber es ist ein Anfang. = Kategorie:By Wintersturm Kategorie:By Silberhimmel Kategorie:Tagebucheinträge Kategorie:Wege der Elemente